De repente amor
by Layla-angel
Summary: Shina não entendera, mas estava incomodada. Apesar de quase sempre ser ríspida e mal-humorada, aquele cavaleiro conseguia lhe causar ainda mais irritação...Fic escrita para o desafio Seven Days do PB. Tema: o casal Shina e MdM


**De repente...amor**

Os passos eram lentos, mas estranhamente altivos. Produziam um barulho irritante e compassado. O vento que soprava não era frio, mas bastante forte o que fazia com que os cabelos longos e anelados se avivassem em uma dança desritmica e única. Ela parou ao chegar em um dos penhascos, que eram comuns naquele lugar. Olhava fixo o horizonte. Tantas perguntas, cicatrizes, sensações e sentimentos. Achou-se pequena, muito pequena.

Levou uma das mãos à máscara metálica que lhe cobria a face. Tirou-a, desejava sentir a sensação do vento em seu rosto. Admirar sem restrições o céu que já ia tingindo-se de uma cor crepuscular.

Vira a escuridão tomar conta de todos os tons: do amarelo ao avermelhado, agora apenas pequenos pontos brilhantes despontavam na imensidão da noite, um após o outro. Seria sempre assim. No fim, só há a escuridão.

_- Esconde-se aqui, então._

Uma voz forte a fez despertar dos devaneios. De imediato pôs a máscara e só então se virou a procura de quem se esgueirava pela escuridão.

Viu. Sentado, um pé solto e o outro sobre uma rocha de forma que o joelho permanecia alto. Um braço apoiado sobre este, e a mão grande de dedos compridos, ao mesmo tempo em que roçava a barba por fazer, segurava um cigarro aceso.

_- Máscara-da-Morte_** – Exasperou a amazona.**

O cavaleiro franziu o cenho a menção da alcunha.

_- Há quanto tempo está aí? Me seguiu? – _**Shina tinha a voz alterada.**

Máscara- da- Morte, fechou os olhos por um instante, enfadado. Voltou a abri-los e atirou a bituca de cigarro ao chão. Mirou a amazona, de uma forma, que parecia poder ver-lhe realmente a face. Levantou e sorriu como lhe era peculiar, irônico.

_- Gostaria disso?_

_- Do que está falando? _

Shina não entendera, mas estava incomodada. Apesar de quase sempre ser ríspida e mal-humorada, aquele cavaleiro conseguia lhe causar ainda mais irritação, mas ele despertava esse sentimento em todos. Ela não era exceção.

_- Gostaria que tivesse vindo a sua procura? Seguido-a, como disse._

_- Oras, quanta idiotice? Quero saber apenas o que viu. Pôs dependendo da sua resposta, teremos de lutar agora, aqui._

_- Sabe, acho que gostaria sim._

_- Voc..._

_- Não se preocupe. Eu nada vi de importante. _**Ele disse sem deixá-la completar a frase, ou melhor, a ameaça que ficara presa na garganta da amazona**_**de cobra. **__– Você já estava de costas para mim quando tirou a máscara, embora não precise explicar nada, para sua decepção eu não a segui, já estava aqui quando chegou. Ficou absorvida pelo anoitecer, não me viu e eu não a interrompi, afinal, gostei da cena. _**A última parte foi dito de forma maliciosa.**

O cavaleiro começou a se aproximar. A jovem de cabelos esmeraldinos continuava parada, então o viu passar por ela. Ele chegou bem próximo ao penhasco, olhou o fundo da vala e depois o céu.

_- Gosto desse lugar. De poucos eu gosto e esse é um._

Shina pensou em perguntar o que isso lhe importava, mas novamente, uma sensação anestésica muda lhe tomou de assalto. Ouviu-o falar novamente.

_- Você também gosta, isso é mais uma coincidência. Há muitas entre nós. Não acha?_

_- Não as vejo. A não ser o fato de sermos, ambos, guerreiros de Athena._

_- Não seja mentirosa_. **O rapaz proferiu compassadamente**

A amazona virou-se e caminhou até bem próxima, punhos fechados denotando uma ira implacável.

_- Chega. Já está passando dos limites . É melhor se preparar._ – **em posição de ataque.**

_- Não seja infantil, não lutarei com você._

_- Acha que é melhor? _**Descontrolou-se e desferiu um golpe, não como guerreira, mas como uma mulher, apenas.**

O Guerreiro esquivou o corpo e a segurou pela cintura ou cairia do penhasco. A virou para ele, segurando-a pelos braços de forma que ela não pudesse se mover. O sorriso irônico novamente lhe enfeitava a face. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_- Você comete muitos erros, Shina, é impulsiva demais._

Ela podia ver os olhos azuis. Nunca havia reparados neles, mantinha certa harmonia com os traços fortes do rosto, estranhou o próprio pensamento. A posição em que estavam denotava o quanto os traços femininos dela destoavam do homem de corpo esculpido, ele era forte e muito alto.

_- Vocês são grandes idiotas! _**Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar.**

_- Vocês quem?_

_- Todos vocês...todos._

Ele forçou um pouco os braços dela, fazendo-a se aproximar e ficar nas pontas dos pés.

_- Escute aqui, não me tome por esses garotos que você treina ou esses pirralhos com quem anda. _**A voz era grave e ríspida. **_– Você não me conhece._

As palavras causaram um calafrio no esguio corpo da amazona. Não era nada parecido com a excitação da eminência de uma batalha, tão pouco medo, essa sensação Shina verdadeiramente não conhecia. Era algo que não soube reconhecer. As palavras novamente refugiaram-se no canto mais escuro do seu inconsciente.

Máscara-da-Morte olhou fixo a parte metálica que cobria os belos olhos, um pouco assustados da amazona. Ela sentia como se estivesse sem esse acessório, mais, se sentia nua perante ele. Uma inquietude enorme tomava conta dela. Jamais se sentira assim, sempre tivera controle, pelo menos impunha sua presença, seus pensamentos, nada a atingia, nada a deixava sem reação, embora muitas vezes elas fossem tempestuosas.

O guerreiro afrouxou as mãos possibilitando que ela se soltasse com agressividade, mas mantendo-se de frente para ele. Este apenas virou-se e com as mãos nos bolsos saiu rumo às doze casas.

Shina ficou parada, imóvel por alguns segundos, depois quando aquela sensação anestésica passou. Começou a ter acessos de fúria, não entendia por que o havia deixado falar daquela forma. Falar apenas, não, mas agir daquela forma. Sentiu ímpetos de ir atrás dele, só para dizer-lhe umas verdades ou nada dizer, lutar, pois era assim que resolvia problemas como aquele. Porém, só a possibilidade de se ver novamente sob o olhar impiedoso e o sorriso cínico do cavaleiro de câncer fez com que ela afastasse a idéia.

**...MdM...MdM...MdM...MdM...**

Passaram-se alguns dias e a amazona ainda se sentia incomoda, apenas, em lembrar da forma com que o cavaleiro de ouro, mais temido, havia agido com ela. Nunca pensou que passaria por qualquer coisa como aquela, pois havia conquistado a fama de ser durona e na verdade se considerava assim mesmo, mas Máscara-da-Morte deixara claro que isso nada significava para ele.

Fechou furiosamente a mãos, as unhas grandes, feriam-lhe as palmas. Caminhava em passos apresados pela escadaria que dava para a casa de virgem, uma frase ecoava em sua mente **"Você não me conhece", **na verdade não sabia o porquê de não conseguir parar de pensar na cena à beira do penhasco, menos ainda explicar por que aquela última frase mexia com seus brios mais que os outros desaforos. Chegou à grande entrada da casa de virgem, sem saber ao certo o que fazia ali, impetuosamente, como sempre adentrou, o que apesar de ser época de aparente paz poderia representar um perigo.

Observou atentamente tentando encontrar o cavaleiro que protege o local. O viu. Estava parado na sala, logo na entrada, novamente, sem maiores explicações, de fato nunca se explicava, aproximou-se de Shaka e despejou os seus questionamentos, nada ordenados e nem planejados.

_- Me diga uma coisa. O que sabe sobre aquele parasita do Máscara-da-Morte? Qual a história dele? Tem família? Veio direto do inferno? Pois, é o que parece._

Shaka ouvia incrédulo, e a cada palavra parecia estar ficando rubro. Ficou totalmente paralisado, ao que a amazona o impeliu impaciente.

_- Ei, está de marcação. Perdeu a voz, Shaka?_

O loiro passou a mão pela face avermelhada, mordeu os lábios e depois forçou um sorriso estranho, olhava por cima do ombro da jovem.

_- Tá ficando ridículo. Que é? Você está em outro mundo?_

Somente ao terminar a frase Shina se deu conta de algo errado, olhou nos olhos do cavaleiro, bem abertos e estranhamente constrangidos, olhava não para ela, mas atrás dela. Graças a Zeus, ele não podia ver a expressão da amazona, seu rosto embaixo da máscara, contorcia-se em caretas verdadeiramente engraçadas não fosse trágica a situação. Mordia os lábios naturalmente róseos e fechava os olhos, sem se virar, mentalizava quase como entoando um mantra **"Não, não é ele, quando eu me virar ele não estará aqui"**

Virou-se lentamente e infelizmente nada adiantara entoar "o canto de arrependimento em um verso". Ele estava lá, encostado a um pilar, olhando diretamente para ela e Shaka. Amaldiçoou a sua tempestuosidade e para piorar lembrou-se de uma das frases daquele ser repugnante em sua frente, no penhasco ele havia dito. **"**_**- Você comete muitos erros, Shina, é impulsiva demais". **_Droga! Até quando ele continuaria tendo razão sobre ela, parecia conhecê-la e isso a irritava profundamente.

O cavaleiro de câncer aproximou. Olhou para ela que não se mexeu.

_- Não sei se me ofendo ou me sinto lisonjeado?_

_- Hã...que?_

_- Acho que vou me sentir lisonjeado, afinal, você tem pensado muito em mim._

_- Não._

_- Como não? São muitas perguntas sobre mim, e fora ter me chamado de "parasita" o que é mais uma tentativa de esconder, de tentar enganar os outros sobre o que você realmente está pensando ou querendo, o resto foi bastante...sei...lá...intimo._** As palavras eram proferidas com desdém, propositadamente enfatizadas, uma a uma.**

Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos, tanto Shina quanto Shaka não sabiam como reagir. Num repente a moça enfim contra-atacou.

_- Não se iluda, verme. Eu só queria entender como um ser humano pode ter chegado tão baixo._

_- Não me pareceu isso. Pareceu a você, Shaka?_

O loiro meio atormentado tomou um susto, movimentou os lábios na tentativa de responder, porém Shina se interpôs, sem qualquer cerimônia.

- _Como não pareceu? Qual parte de Parasita-do-inferno você não entendeu?_

Máscara-da-Morte riu. Um riso alto e debochado. Tocou o ombro da amazona e proferiu ainda ostentando um sorriso.

_- A parte que você começa a se preocupar tanto com um certo "Parasita-do-Inferno que se abala até a casa de virgem, apenas, para interrogar Shaka sobre ele._

A jovem tremia. E o desconforto começava ser percebido não apenas por Máscara-da-Morte, mas também por Shaka. Que resolveu por um ponto final naquilo.

_- Bem, eu acho..._

_- Não tem de achar nada. – _**Shina cortou ríspida. **_Eu me viro com esse ogro sanguinário._

_- Ei, moça..não perca a compostura. _**O cavaleiro de câncer fechou o semblante e segurou firmes os ombros da amazona a sua frente**.

O cavaleiro de virgem imaginou uma luta entre os dois. Aquilo estava fugindo ao controle. Pelo que conhecia do outro, já tinha sido mais do que ele normalmente suportaria. Deveria fazer algo e agora, começou a falar sereno.

_- Shina, realmente você já passou dos..._

- Quem você é Shaka? Meu pai?- **O homem de cabelos desalinhados proferiu com um olhar de desaprovação **_– Pode deixar eu me viro com a fera aqui. _**Proferiu chegando bem próximo a máscara que cobria a face da guerreira.**

_- É isso mesmo, sou mesmo uma fera. _**Falou com toda a altivez, determinada e reestruturar sua fama perante ele.**

**- **_Uma gata...selvagem, mas uma gata. _**Voltou a curvar os lábios naquele sorriso que já estava levando a amazona à loucura. **

**- **_Olha aqui...- _

Ela começara a falar, mas novamente aquela maldita sensação de torpor invadiu sua mente, não era capaz de formular uma única palavra coerente. Ficou apenas a olhar o sorriso maroto, que parecia conferir uma estranha áurea de menino àquele homem.

_- Escute, Shina, eu não tenho tempo de brincar com você. Acho melhor voltar a comandar seus "garotos"._ **Simplesmente, virou-se e como da outra vez, pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta e foi saindo da casa de virgem.**

"Não, não era possível", Shina pensava. Ele vai sair de novo a deixando da mesma forma, incapaz de articular os impropérios que ele merecia. A voz não saia, resignou-se a apenas observá-lo, seus olhos passearam pelas costas do rapaz e detiveram-se no jeans escuro muito justo.

_- "Tô realmente insana_"- **Ela pensou**.

Quando a total incapacidade de se proferir passou. Ela voltou-se para o homem atrás de si. E sem pensar duas vezes, falou alto e num tom exasperado.

_- Viu, como é? Ele me irrita. É culpa dele. E você também, hein..belo cavaleiro!!Não disse nada, ficou aí parado feito um poste. Covardia a sua. __**Saiu**_** pisando tão forte que o salto fazia um barulho audível até na casa seguinte.**

_- O que aconteceu aqui?_ **Shaka falava a si próprio ainda não entendendo e mesmo custando a acreditar no que havia presenciado**.

_- São dois lunáticos. _**Proferiu incrédulo.**

**...MdM...MdM...MdM...MdM...**

Em uma parte do santuário, onde inúmeras aspirantes a amazona treinavam, Shina ajudava algumas com as técnicas corpo-a-corpo. Ela estava mais implacável que de costume. De repente deferiu um chute certeiro fazendo uma jovem chocar-se contra uma árvore. Marin se preocupou.

_- Que é isso, Shina? Não é para quebrar pernas ou costelas dessas meninas._

_- Se elas não puderem resistir a isso, então devem deixar esse lugar, pois aqui acontecerão coisas muito piores._

_- Mas elas são apenas iniciantes, você é uma amazona de prata._

_- A desvantagem é algo que as seguirão para sempre. Se souberem lidar com ela, terão um pouquinho de chance de sobreviver. Olhe a sua volta – _**Aponta o campo onde treinavam aspirantes a cavaleiros, ou mesmo cavaleiros de bronze, prata e até ouro** – _Nós estamos sempre em desvantagem, se elas não conseguirem superar seus próprios limites, tornando-se impiedosas, não conseguiram viver aqui,... com eles._

_- Por que parece que não estamos falando da mesma coisa. _**A voz de Marin era inquiridora.**

-_ Shina_ – **Uma voz pausada chamou a atenção das duas.**

Estava ali a sua frente o homem possivelmente considerado o mais bonito, pelas jovens do Santuário. Shina não fazia a menor idéia do que ele poderia querer.

_- Afrodite._

_- Gostaria de falar um pouco com você. Pode ser?_

A moça fez que sim, apenas com um menear de cabeça, e foi seguindo em direção a uma árvore, deixando para trás uma Marin furiosa.

_- Soube que você procurou saber sobre Máscara-da-Morte__**.**_** Falou de uma forma calma, encaixava –se perfeitamente com sua figura.**

**-**_Não acredito. O que aquele "SER" falou a você?_

_- Ele nada. Shaka me disse irritado sobre o episódio de hoje._

_- Aquilo foi...um..mal entendido._

_**- **__Hum, olha eu não sei o porquê da sua curiosidade.mas seja ela qual for, decidi falar um pouco sobre o que eu sei._

_- Então fale – _**Shina tentava esconder a euforia em sua voz.**

_- Bem, primeiro é preciso dizer que o que eu lhe contarei foi descoberto por mim, nada foi dito por ele._

_- Sim._

_- Ele tem um passado muito complicado, talvez, tenha influenciado em sua personalidade. Era o filho mais velho de três, sofreu muito quando criança, parece que era torturado pelo pai ou padrasto. Não sei ao certo, as informações são poucas, mas o que pude apurar é que o pai matou os irmãos e a mãe, então ele o matou. Shina, ele matou o pai aos sete ou oito anos, não sei como aconteceu._

Shina estava perplexa, sempre imaginou que a história daquele homem sarcástico e misterioso fosse "diferente", mas nunca imaginou aquilo. Ela também não tivera uma linda história infantil, mas não se comparava ao que Afrodite acabara de contar.

_- Shina, você está bem?_ **Afrodite perguntou notando o choque da amazona.**

_- Sim, eu só não esperava._

_- É difícil. Muitas vezes, pude vê-lo ao amanhecer vindo lá dos penhascos, com a fisionomia de quem não dormira, se pergunto ele normalmente responde com impropérios ou apenas com "Insônia". Na verdade acho que tem o sono perturbado. Bem é isso...quer dizer tem outra coisa ele se chama "Matteo"... Matteo Denaro. Messina _

_- Matteo - _**Ela repetiu baixinho**

O cavaleiro de peixes se virou, mas antes de ir embora falou sem olhá-la.

_- Escute Shina, não sei o que pretende, mas se tem medo de se ferir sugiro que não se aproxime dele._

Agora realmente estava estabelecida a confusão na cabeça da moça. Ela não sabia ao certo o que queria com as informações sobre ele, mas agora não conseguia ser indiferente a elas. E o que pensar sobre a última frase de Afrodite.

**...MdM...MdM...MdM...MdM...**

Shina passou vários dias, pensando no que Afrodite havia relatado. Sentia-se estranha, lembrava do jovem cavaleiro de câncer, mas não como antes, era diferente agora.

Eram altas horas da noite e ela ainda não havia conseguido dormir, resolveu sair. Gostava de caminhar à noite, era silencioso, podia meditar, corriqueiramente retirava a máscara para que a brisa lhe acariciasse a face.

Nesta noite, não tomou essa atitude, fingira a si própria não saber o porquê ao mesmo tempo em que se distanciava de sua pequena casa e rumava para o penhasco rochoso. No fundo, sentia que poderia encontrá-lo, desejava isso.

Parou ao ver com dificuldade, devido à escuridão, a silhueta de um homem, aproximou-se devagar, mantendo-se escondida, observando. Embora a visão estivesse comprometida, com certeza, era ele, o porte do corpo não deixava dúvidas. Ele olhava a imensidão escura, algumas vezes, passava a mãos pelos cabelos, demonstrando o que ela interpretou como aflição. Shina não teve coragem de impor sua presença, ficou a observar apenas, era estranho não vê-lo sarcástico como sempre. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, ele com passos lentos, arrastados, parecia voltar para sua casa.

Ela ficou ali mais alguns minutos e mesmo depois de voltar e deitar em sua cama teve dificuldades para pegar no sono, a imagem do cavaleiro aparecia constantemente em seus pensamentos. Por que aquele "italiano" estava mexendo tanto com ela, produzindo sensações nunca antes provadas.

No dia seguinte, ela caminhou até a casa de câncer e resolveu entrar, falaria algo, embora não soubesse ao certo o que. Enquanto caminhava: pensamentos de reprovação passavam em sua mente "Eu só posso estar louca, O que estou fazendo aqui?"

O lugar estava calmo, aparentemente deserto. Ela pensou que ele não estivesse lá, mas, então um cheiro forte de bebida alcoólica chegou as suas narinas. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Talvez, fosse melhor não prosseguir. No entanto, ela continuava a procurá-lo em silêncio. Chegou ao salão principal e o viu. Sentado no último degrau, que dava para o pequeno altar, onde estava a representação da constelação que rege o cavaleiro.

Ele não havia percebido a sua presença, estava com a cabeça baixa, e em sua mão direita um litro de uísque pela metade. Shina assustou-se a observar o chão perto da perna esquerda de Matteo, uma mancha volumosa de um liquido escarlate.

_- Será sangue?_ – **Pensou a moça**

Refazendo-se do susto e olhando mais atentamente ela viu pequenas gotas somando-se ao líquido no chão, acompanhou o trajeto destas e percebeu que desciam da mão esquerda do rapaz. Parecia estar bastante ferida, ao lado cacos do que antes seria uma garrafa ou mesmo um copo.

Com os batimentos alterados, ela resolveu aproximar-se.

_- O que houve?_ **Falou da única forma que sabia, seca.**

Ele movimentou lentamente a cabeça, possibilitando que ela visse seus olhos, o azul turquesa brilhava ainda mais belo. Talvez, por possíveis lágrimas, talvez, pela dor profunda mantida no silêncio mais doloroso. Porém, ele não disse nada, voltou a fitar o chão. Shina abaixou-se em sua frente, pondo um dos joelhos ao chão.

_- O que você fez?_ **Pegando a mão ferida.**

Ele puxou a mão e levantou-se numa tentativa de distanciar-se. Shina levantou também, em tempo de apoiá-lo ou cairia, estava embriagado.

_**- **__Deixa de ser teimoso._** – Vem, eu vou fazer um curativo.**

_- Eu não preciso de você__**. – **_**a voz saiu fraca, mas decidida.**

_- Eu sei. - _**Pegando a garrafa de uísque da outra mão**_. – Me de essa porcaria._

O cavaleiro fez menção de protestar, mas percebeu no tom de voz dela que seria melhor não fazê-lo.

Ela o levou a um lugar onde ele pudesse se sentar. Retirou o tecido que envolvia sua cintura, rasgou em um pedaço menor e amarrou na mão dele para estancar o sangramento. Enquanto fazia o curativo Máscara-da-Morte observava atentamente os movimentos da mão dela, de repente levantou o olhar, como se quisesse ver a face da amazona, porém deteve-se na máscara prateada.

Piscou lentamente, estava com os olhos avermelhados, movimentou a mão livre e levou até o artefato que cobria o rosto da guerreira, deslizou dois dedos por ele, como em um carinho impossível.

Shina assustou-se e retirou os olhos do curativo, pois este já estava pronto. Ela podia sentir seus batimentos acelerarem. Fitou o olhar estranhamente melancólico a sua frente. O cavaleiro de câncer parou a mão na base da máscara a baixo do queixo, e forçou um pouco, fazendo menção de retirá-la. A moça de cabelos esmeraldinos segurou a mão dele, ficou em silêncio por pouquíssimo tempo.

_- Bem, é melhor eu deixá-lo_ – **Proferiu em total confusão.**

Levantou-se seguida pelo olhar insistente e conflituoso dele e rumou para a saída. Máscara-da-Morte ficou no mesmo lugar, desta vez ele era quem estava mergulhado em uma sensação anestésica e essa não era definitivamente um sintoma da bebida alcoólica.

**...MdM...MdM...MdM...MdM...**

Ao final do mesmo dia, duas pessoas observavam as cores do céu, eles nunca as acharam tão belas.

O homem de olhos azuis, observava um lenço rosa amarrado em sua mão esquerda, fechou a mão vigorosamente como se guardasse uma jóia preciosa e na memória a imagem mais querida. O vento desarrumava completamente seus cabelos azulados, enquanto trazia pelo ar um aroma suave de flores do campo. De onde vinha esse aroma ele não sabia, mas trazia lembranças de uma jovem encantadoramente indomável. Sorriu ao perceber que algo havia mudado nele, não era mais o mesmo. Ele a desejava desesperadamente.

_- Você fez isso comigo?_ **Murmurou para si mesmo.**

A jovem, possuía nas mãos, a máscara que inutilmente era usada para esconder sua feminilidade. Tocava-a levemente, refazendo o caminho percorrido por outros dedos, como se tentasse senti-los. Só a possibilidade de ter o toque dele em seu corpo fazia seu coração falhar, respirar se tornava difícil. Fechava os olhos e via a imagem dele, seu corpo definido: ombros largos, braços fortes, aqueles olhos azuis guardavam tantos mistérios, queria conhecê-los. Não podia esconder que a personalidade forte, enigmática e até perigosa a atraia. Sorriu ao definir o que mais gostava nele.

_-"Seu jeito de homem e sorriso de menino"._


End file.
